Faye Wong (1997 album)
Faye Wong (王菲) is the title of Faye Wong's 1997 album. Information Faye Wong is Faye Wong's 14th album, and her first under the EMI label. The album continues the "alternative" sound of Fu Zao while adding some pop sensibility to it. Unlike Faye's later EMI releases, this album includes no Cantonese tracks in any edition. Album Editions Hong Kong/Taiwan Limited Edition In addition to the booklet (which itself features the general cover), the album includes a "hologram" card insert that depicts Faye rising from her chair. ;Stock No.: 72438 2129929 ;Release Date: September 1997 ; Tracklist # Ma Zui (麻醉; Anaesthesia) # Ni Kuai Le (Suo Yi Wo Kuai Le) (你快樂（所以我快樂）; You're Happy (So I'm Happy)) # Men (悶; Jaded) # Yu Le Chang (娛樂場; Amusement Park) # Ren Jian (人間; Mortal World) # Wo Ye Bu Xiang Zhe Yang (我也不想這樣; I Don't Want To Be Like This Either) # Xiao Ti Da Zuo (小題大做; Making A Fuss Over Nothing) # Huai Nian (懷念; Remembrance) # Pu Huo (撲火; Into the Fire) # Yun Duan (雲端; Cloud's Edge) Hong Kong Regular Edition This version does not include an insert picture card. ;Stock No.: 72438 2129928 ;Release Date: September 1997 ; Tracklist # Ma Zui (麻醉; Anaesthesia) # Ni Kuai Le (Suo Yi Wo Kuai Le) (你快樂（所以我快樂）; You're Happy (So I'm Happy)) # Men (悶; Jaded) # Yu Le Chang (娛樂場; Amusement Park) # Ren Jian (人間; Mortal World) # Wo Ye Bu Xiang Zhe Yang (我也不想這樣; I Don't Want To Be Like This Either) # Xiao Ti Da Zuo (小題大做; Making A Fuss Over Nothing) # Huai Nian (懷念; Remembrance) # Pu Huo (撲火; Into the Fire) # Yun Duan (雲端; Cloud's Edge) Taiwan Regular Edition The Taiwanese release includes a picture card, but with a different, non-holographic image. ;Stock No.: ? ;Release Date: September 1997 ; Tracklist # Ma Zui (麻醉; Anaesthesia) # Ni Kuai Le (Suo Yi Wo Kuai Le) (你快樂（所以我快樂）; You're Happy (So I'm Happy)) # Men (悶; Jaded) # Yu Le Chang (娛樂場; Amusement Park) # Ren Jian (人間; Mortal World) # Wo Ye Bu Xiang Zhe Yang (我也不想這樣; I Don't Want To Be Like This Either) # Xiao Ti Da Zuo (小題大做; Making A Fuss Over Nothing) # Huai Nian (懷念; Remembrance) # Pu Huo (撲火; Into the Fire) # Yun Duan (雲端; Cloud's Edge) Mainland Edition The Mainland chinese edition includes front cover art that was usually the back cover art for other releases. ;Stock No.: ? ;Release Date: September 1997 ; Tracklist # Ma Zui (麻醉; Anaesthesia) # Ni Kuai Le (Suo Yi Wo Kuai Le) (你快樂（所以我快樂）; You're Happy (So I'm Happy)) # Men (悶; Jaded) # Yu Le Chang (娛樂場; Amusement Park) # Ren Jian (人間; Mortal World) # Wo Ye Bu Xiang Zhe Yang (我也不想這樣; I Don't Want To Be Like This Either) # Xiao Ti Da Zuo (小題大做; Making A Fuss Over Nothing) # Huai Nian (懷念; Remembrance) # Pu Huo (撲火; Into the Fire) # Yun Duan (雲端; Cloud's Edge) Japan Edition This version does not include an insert picture card or any bonus tracks. It did receive a translated tracklist, printed on the back insert rather than the only on the obi. ;Stock No.: TOCP-50305 ;Release Date: 7 November 1997 ; Tracklist # ijippari (いじっぱり; Obstinate) # anata ga shiawase nara... (あなたが幸せなら...; If You're Happy...) # BORED (ボアード) # PLAYGROUND (プレイグラウンド) # ANOTHER PARADISE (アナザー・パラダイス) # konna fuu ni shitakunai no ni (こんなふうにしたくないのに; I Don't Want to Be This Way) # FUSSY (ファシー) # anata wo shitatte (あなたを慕って; Missing You) # anata ni muchuu (あなたに夢中; Dreaming of You) # kumo no mukougawa (雲のむこう側; In the Clouds)